the double life
by loulabel02
Summary: love is to be treasured on screen and at home. Kate/rich
1. Chapter 1

The double life:

this will include the characters from Friday download!

Dionne's p.o.v:

As Kate and rich arrived at the studio I noticed something, rich wasn't acting strange around her like he usually does or is it just me? I'm gonna go talk to Kate.

Kate's p.o.v:

I heard Dionne calling my name; soon she came into the room I was in with Cel. "Hey wuu2?" Cel asked "nothing why?" I asked curiously.

Pause -

"Well….. Are you and rich dating? " Dionne asked "yeah he asked me out and I said yes" I said with a spring in my voice. "At last" Cel said as we all started laughing.

Rich's p.o.v:

Me and Aiden where chilling in the green room when cel came bounding in smiling. "What you smiling at cel" I asked curious "you and Kate are going out!" "Omg!" Aiden chipped in. they all sat in silence as Kate walked in "rich can I talk to you please" "sure" I replied.

"You ok babe?" I asked "yeah you?" "Fine, so what do you want to talk about?" "Do you really love me?" "Of course I do!" I said reassuring her. I leant in as she did the same, our lips met! They were unaware that the others could see everything they did and hear everything they said…

Plz review if you want me to carry on if you didn't know Shannon from Friday download is basically Kate from dani's castle but in this story she is Kate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey guys you deserve this chapter and please check out my other story 'the story of kate and rich'

Rich's p.o.v

I woke up in bed next to Kate, we have been dating for 3 months now, its 6am so I had to wake kait up because we have filming that starts at 8am and it takes 20mins to get there and she needs to get ready.

She was in the shower as I was laying on my bed ; in case you were wondering why Kate was sleeping in my room it's because she has a leak in her room and she can't sleep in there; so I told her to sleep in my room.

She came out of the shower with her towel wrapped round her body, she grabbed her clothes and went to get change in the bathroom and do her makeup.

Kait's p.o.v

I had just finished my make up and went down stairs to meet rich. By now it was 7:15am and we had just enough time for breakfast before setting of to go to fd.

45 mins later-

Still Kait's p.o.v

Me and rich finally arrived hand in hand I had never felt so happy before, when we arrived we had to get straight off for film because we had a lot to do.

10pm -

Rich's p.o.v

It was late and we were both knackered, me and kait flopped onto my bed and fell straight asleep; cuddling each other.

Hey guys comment below and please I need ideas for my story. Plz plz pzl plz plz plz!

Love you all, peace out! 3 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Rich's p.o.v

I woke up next to kate it was 4 a.m and filming started at 5:30 am, I shook her awake and shouted filming starts in an hour!

She shot up, pulled out some clothes went to the shower got dressed and di make up within 10 minutes! Now for a girl I'm pretty impressed. I got dressed and ran down stairs grabbed kait and we ran for a mile to we bus; we missed! So we ran all they way which was another mile and a 1/2! We were 45 mins late for filming.

Kait's p.o.v

When we got there Dionne dragged me to the dressing room and got me a crop top leather skirt with a pair of high tops!

We ran on stage ready to film!

8 hours later-

We all went back to the castle and watched a film and orderd pizza; today had been great.

The next morning-

The next morning we did not have filming; we all woke up to Dylan and Esme and running round the castle with bbm guns!

"syreiously Dylan?"I asked

"yeah why!" he said

"well when Esme shoots a bullet at you it will hurt; but when you shoot at her it will not hurt her at all because it will go right through her; DUH!" I said whilst the others laughed.

Rich walked up behind me and wrapped his arms aroun me and kissed my neck.

"I love you kate" he said

"I love you to" I said

2 hours later-

"im so bored!" I said

They all nodded in agreement.

"let's go to the beach!" Aidan said

"yeah baby!" we all said

At the beach-

Nobody's p.o.v

They where all laying on the beach talking and laughing about their memorise from the past 14 years.

"you guys are all my best friends I could not imagine my life without u lot; it wouldn't be the same!" kate said

"totally agree" rich said "because I wouldn't have the girl of my dreams!"

"ahhhhhxxxxx" they all said

The rest of the afternoon went by with giggles and games, splashing an sunbathing and ended of with a huge sleepover and horror films!

It was 'day of download complete!'

-There you are guys u lot deserved it-3


End file.
